Castigo en los invernaderos
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: James tiene que cumplir un castigo en los invernaderos de Hogwarts, sin saber que la relación con su prima iba a dar un giro muy brusco. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Lemmon" del foro "Marca favorito para Slash".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto al resto del Potterverso, es propiedad de J.K.R**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Lemmon" del foro "Marca favorito para Slash".<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: Lemmon (como indica arriba), lenguaje vulgar en alguna ocasión e incesto (relación primoprima).**

**Pairing: James S. Potter/Rose Weasley.**

* * *

><p>Todos creían que, al ser los padres de ellos mejores amigos, ambos primos se llevarían muy bien. Pero aquello era lo más alejado a lo que se podría uno imaginar. No es que James Potter y Rose Weasley se llevasen como fatal. Todo lo contrario, ambos se llevaban muy bien.<p>

El problema residía en sus personalidades. En lo académico, Rose era una chica estudiosa, que siempre priorizaba los estudios sobre cualquier cosa, no por nada era una Ravenclaw. En cambio, James era más relajado en el tema de los estudios, aunque era uno de los mejores de su clase.

Luego el tiempo de ocio. James tenía una fama de bromista que, aunque no alcanzase el nivel de su abuelo, o de sus tíos, si que le habían costado varios castigos. Además de eso, también estaba el quidditch. Rose, por otra parte, prefería estar en su tiempo libre leyendo algún libro, o dibujando paisajes.

Por último, estaban el tema de las parejas, y eso es lo que a Rose de verdad le molestaba.

James, desde su tercer curso, siempre se las había ingeniado para que un grupo de chicas le estuviese coqueteando siempre. Sin embargo, James las apartaba con indiferencia, sin darle ni siquiera una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no sales con alguna? —le había preguntado Rose en una ocasión.

—Estoy esperando a la chica perfecta —se había limitado a decir él.

A Rose le asombró que su primo pudiese tener semejante vena romántica, y desde ese día, lo vio de forma algo distinta.

* * *

><p>James se detuvo enfrente de la puerta que conducía al aula de Herbología. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, doblándose mientras recuperaba el aire. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, y su mano izquierda aflojaba el nudo de su corbata roja y dorada, que le presionaba el cuello. En su mano derecha, sujetaba una vieja mochila negra y azul, cargada con unos cuantos libros.<p>

Retirando la mano de su corbata, James la apoyó sobre el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió, rezando que el profesor aún no hubiese llegado.

—Llega tarde, señor Potter —dijo la voz de un hombre, desde el otro lado del aula. James hizo una mueca.

—Lamento la tardanza, profesor Longbottom —se disculpó James, despeinándose el cabello—. Es que bueno, me dormí...

Hubieron varias risas silenciosas por el aula, pero el profesor las acalló.

—Esta tarde, a las cinco, en esta aula —le dijo el profesor Longbottom al chico. James asintió—. Vaya a su asiento. La clase ya ha empezado.

* * *

><p>—Me enteré de que el tío Neville te ha castigado esta tarde —la voz de Lilu hizo que James levantase la vista del plato de estofado de carne, que engullía al ritmo Weasley—. Y haz el favor de no comer como un cerdo.<p>

James puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que su hermana no entendía que no había podido desayunar esta mañana? Pero igualmente bajó el ritmo de su alimentación.

—¿Por qué te ha castigado? —preguntó la pelirroja, tomando asiento enfrenté de su hermano mayor.

—Por llegar tarde —respondió James.

—He oído que últimamente llegas tarde casi siempre —dijo Lily, un poco preocupada.

—Desde que empezó el curso, hará casi un mes —explicó el chico—. Me cuesta dormir por las noches —reconoció James, al final.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —dijo una nueva voz, sentándose al lado de Lily—. A lo mejor es un virus, o algo así...

—No es ningún virus, Al —replicó James, saludando a su hermano con una inclinación de cabeza. Observó el reloj, que llevaba en su muñeca y suspiró—. Hablamos esta noche, por los espejos de comunicación.

Aquellos espejos habían sido una tradición en su familia desde que los primeros primos Weasley, entraron en Hogwarts y acabaron en casas distintas. Siendo la cosa: Victoire en Gryffindor, Dominique en Slytherin y Louis en Ravenclaw; Molly en Ravenclaw y Lucy en Gryffindor; Fred en Gryffindor y Roxanne en Hufflepuff; Rose en Ravenclaw y Hugo en Gryffindor, y por último, James en Gryffindor, Albus en Slytherin y Lily en Hufflepuff.

—No sé como sentirme ante el hecho de que te vayas cuando yo vengo —murmuró Albus.

—Tengo cosas de Pociones para hacer —se excusó James, despidiéndose de sus hermanos para partir rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>James estaba seguro de que aquello ya lo había vivido. Estar delante de la puerta del aula de Herbología, jadeando en busca de aire, por haber corrido hasta allí, temiendo llegar tarde; le sonaba demasiado.<p>

La tarea de Pociones se le había largado más de lo previsto, pero James la había terminado... a tiempo para llegar tarde al castigo. Dando un suspiro, el chico abrió la puerta.

—De nuevo tarde —dijo el tío Neville, con la mirada fija en un pergamino.

—Lo siento, profesor —murmuró James, a modo de disculpa.

—Puedes llamarme tío cuando estemos a solas, James —suspiró el padrino de Albus. Levantó la cabeza, y contempló al chico con ligera preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? Si quieres puedo aplazar el castigo, y dejarte ir a la enfermería...

—No hace falta —saltó James—. Estoy bien. Sólo algo cansado. Da igual, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

El tío Neville lo miró con preocupación, antes de suspirar.

—Muy bien, sígueme.

Ambos abandonaron el aula por una puerta trasera que conducía a los invernaderos. James fue llevado hasta uno de ellos. Cuando entraron en ese invernadero, vieron un gran desastre en él. Tierra y materiales por el suelo, algunas semillas escampadas por las mesas, hojas por todos lugares. Vamos, la clase de invernadero que había albergado en su interior a diversos grupos de críos tarados en un día.

—El castigo es sencillo. Solamente tienes que ordenar esto, y limpiar un poco las mesas —le explicó el tío Neville.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo yo solo? —preguntó James, dando un gemido. Iba a tirarse toda la tarde haciendo eso.

—Normalmente sería así. Pero, para tu suerte, alguien se ha presentado voluntario para ayudar con esto —respondió el hombre, a la vez que alguien entraba por la puerta, situada en el otro extremo.

Los ojos de James se agrandaron, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al ver quién era esa misteriosa persona. Una chica de cabello rojo fuego, que caía con ondulaciones hasta la mitad de su espalda, de ojos azules brillantes y pecas adornando su cuerpo. Su prima Rose.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Longbottom. Hola, James —saludó Rose, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rose? ¿Es qué no existían más chicas en Hogwarts? ¿Tenía que venir a echarle una mano la chica, de la cuál estaba enamorado, aunque fuese su prima?

James estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni se enteró cuando el profesor de Herbología abandono el invernadero. Rose le dio un codazo.

—Ponte a trabajar —le susurró, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar con su parte del trabajo.

James le dio la espalda. Mientras empezaba a ordenar ese desastre, comenzó a pensar en su vida. Nunca había sido capaz de entender cuando se había enamorado de su prima. No había sido hasta ese verano, que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Rose. Pero cuando se ponía a reflexionar, se daba cuenta que quizás había estado enamorado de ella tiempo atrás.

—¿Te importa si me pongo más cómoda? —le preguntó Rose a su primo.

—¿Cómo? —James parpadeo, confuso. Rose rodó los ojos, quitándose la túnica.

James tragó saliva, al ver que Rose, no solo se deshacía de la túnica, sino también se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca. James no estaba seguro, pero creyó ver en los ojos azules de Rose, un brillo travieso y erótico, cuando se desabrochó los botones de la camisa.

—Quítate tú también la camisa. Para estar más cómodos —le dijo Rose. James, aún pensando en ese brillo, también se quitó su túnica.

Durante un buen rato, ambos trabajaron en silencio, sólo concentrados en lo que tenían que hacer. Sin embargo, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, los dos primos empezaban a sudar. James apenas podía concentrarse en su castigo. A cada rato, contemplaba de reojo a Rose, que seguía con lo suyo. Podía contemplar como pequeñas gotas de sudor le caían por la barbilla, aterrizando en el pecho, y deslizándose hacia el escote.

James se mordió el labio. Había soñado con esa imagen millones de veces, y no de forma inocente. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquellos sueños tan placenteros, que apenas le habían dejado dormir.

Siempre eran distintos, pero tan iguales. Siempre James hacía que Rose gimiese su nombre en una mezcla de éxtasis y placer, en distintos escenarios. Estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos, que ni notó cuando Rose se le acercó.

James abrió los ojos, topándose con los azules de la pelirroja. Ambos se miraron, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos marrones del chico recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, deteniéndose en los labios carnosos y entreabiertos, invitando a que James los catase.

Y así lo hizo.

Agarró a Rose por la cintura, pegándola a él y unió sus labios con los de ella. James esperaba muchas cosas, que Rose se resistiese, que le pegase un rodillazo en la entrepierna, que lo abofetease, que lanzase una maldición contra su rostro, etc.

Lo que nunca imaginó que sucedería, sería que Rose pasase los brazos por detrás de su nuca, y saltase envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de James, devolviendole el beso con pasión y ganas.

—Ya era hora —murmuró la pelirroja, separándose de él—. Llevó desde casi tercero esperando esto.

James no respondió. Con Rose aún agarrada en su cintura, la llevó hasta las mesas de metal del centro, sentándola en la superficie pulida, fría y húmeda (a causa del agua que habían usado para limpiarla) de una de ellas. Una vez allí, volvió a atacar esos labios carnosos, pero está vez con más calma.

Mientras sus bocas y lenguas estaban ocupados explorándose unos a otros, las manos, fuertes y rugosas de James, y las suaves y delicadas de Rose, exploraban el cuerpo del otro. James sonrió cuando apretó uno de los pechos de su prima, arrancando un gemido de placer de sus labios. Las manos de James empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de Rose, con lentitud. Al final, deslizó la camisa por los bazos pecosos de la Ravenclaw, dejándola con un sujetador rojo y la corbata azul en la parte superior.

Con un veloz movimiento, Rose hizo que el sujetador rojo y la corbata del uniforme acompañasen a la camisa. James bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de Rose, tomando con su boca el pezón derecho.

La chica tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, gimiendo de placer. Aún ocupado dándole placer a Rose, a base de mordiscos pequeños u succionando el pezón de Rose, James deslizó sus manos por aquel suave cuerpo femenino hasta llegar al resto de ropa que ella llevaba. Comenzó a extraerle la ropa y, cuando Rose se dio cuenta de lo que James pretendía, lo ayudó.

Finalmente James se alejó de su prima, contemplándola de arriba y abajo. La única pieza de ropa que Rose llevaba era unas bragas rojas, que estaban humedecidas a causa de la excitación que la chica mostraba. Rose al ver como su primo la escudriñaba con intensidad, se sonrojo.

—No me mires tanto —murmuró Rose en voz baja.

James, con una sonrisa, se arrodillo enfrente de ella, y le retiró aquella tela que era lo único que estaba entre él y aquello tan especial, que James quería contemplar por él mismo.

Separó las piernas pecosas con delicadeza, y acercó su cara al sexo de Rose, aspirando su aroma.

—James —gimió Rose, avergonzada. Intentó cerrar las piernas, pero James las mantenía separadas con firmeza. Levantó la cabeza, y le guiñó uno de sus ojos marrones, antes de hundir la cara en su sexo—. ¡Merlín! Oh, sí... James...

James, envalentonado por los gemidos de Rose, aumentó el ritmo. Lamía, mordisqueaba y deslizaba sus dedos por los pliegues del sexo de Rose. En un momento dado, consiguió hallar su clítoris y Rose ya no pudo resistirlo más.

Alcanzó el orgasmo, dando un fortísimo grito de placer. Aquello excitó mucho más a James. No a causa del grito, sino a causa de pensar que alguien pudiese oírlos, y acercarse ver que ocurría. La imagen de alguien atrapándolos en aquella situación, hizo que James levantase la cabeza y besase a Rose con más ganas.

Rose tomó el cinturón de James, quitándoselo. Éste, entendiendo que su prima también quería verlo desnudo, se quitó la camisa, mientras Rose se ocupaba de desnudarlo de cintura para abajo.

La pelirroja se arrodilló enfrente de James, con sus ojos azules brillando con lujuria al posar su vista sobre el erguido miembro que se alzaba frente a ella. Acercó sus labios a la punta, besándola. James soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir aquel suave contacto. Con una sonrisa, Rose lamió el miembro antes de introducirselo en la boca. Aquello arrancó una mezcla de suspiro y de gemido de placer por parte del Gryffindor.

James se sentía en el cielo. La sensación de la cálida boca de Rose y su húmeda lengua alrededor de su miembro, le estaban matando. Rose deslizaba su cabeza adelante y atrás, intentando abarcar lo máximo posible. Siendo sinceros, James jamás imaginó a Rose de esa forma. Ella que parecía tan dulce e inocente. Rose debió de sentir la mirada de James, ya que se separo un poco, y le dijo:

—No te lo creas tanto, James. Tu polla no es la primera a la que le doy una mamada. Y puede que tampoco sea la última...

Y dicho eso, Rose se volvió a introducir el miembro de James dentro de su boca. Pero James se lo impidió.

—Vaya, Rosie —murmuró él—. No sabía que usabas está clase de vocabulario. ¿Qué diría la tía Hermione si te viese hablando de esa forma tan vulgar?

Rose se levantó.

—No me llames "Rosie", Jamie —gruñó la pelirroja.

James simplemente la empujó con suavidad, de forma que ella quedó sobre la pulida y fría superficie de metal de la mesa. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció, cuando su cálida espalda tocó aquella fría mesa.

James se inclinó sobre ella, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

—Dos cosas, Rosie —susurró James—. Primero: siempre te voy a llamar Rosie. Segundo: tú, a partir de hoy, eres mía. De la misma forma que yo soy sólo tuyo a partir de hoy.

Y la besó, a la vez que la penetraba.

Aun con sus labios besando a los otros, Rose arrancó un gemido de placer. James separó los labios, para poder oír los gemidos suaves que emitía Rose.

—Ah... si... James...

Ambos se movían acompasados, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, solo el suficiente para excitarlos aún más, si aquello era posible. James movía sus caderas, de forma lenta y pausada. Pero, cuando Rose envolvió sus piernas alrededor suyo, y presionó su trasero con sus talones, él entendió que tenía que acelerar su pausado movimiento.

Aquella nueva velocidad en la fricción, sólo consiguió aumentar el sonido de los gemidos que ambos soltaban, expresando su sensación de bienestar, que estaban obteniendo al realizar aquel acto. James sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. El tío Neville podía regresar en cualquier momento y pillarlos en aquella situación, con él enterrado en el interior de su prima de dieciséis años.

Así que no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y mirar por los cristales del invernadero. Una idea, completamente loca, le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Sujetate con fuerza —le susurró James al oído. Rose hizo una especie de gruñido, pero pasó los brazos por detrás de James, agarrándose a la espalda de su primo.

James, sin dejar de penetrar a Rose, camino hasta una de las paredes de cristal del invernadero. Una vez allí, apoyó a Rose contra la cristalera, dejando que ella siguiese colgada de él, y aumentó de nuevo el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Con la nueva posición en la que se hallaban, James podía introducirse aún más adentro de Rose. Gracias a aquello y a la velocidad con que el león movía las caderas, Rose finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo, derramando parte de sus fluidos por sus piernas, y las de su amante. Con eso, James tuvo un escalofrío. Estaba a punto...

—Oh... Rose... te amo... —gimió James, acabando dentro de ella.

Tras eso, ambos permanecieron un par de minutos aún unidos, recuperando el aliento. James sacó su miembro del cálido sexo de Rose. Ésta consiguió mantenerse en pie, aunque sus piernas temblaban, consecuencia del orgasmo que acababa de sucumbir su cuerpo.

Se vistieron sin decir ni una sola palabra sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. James ya creía que Rose se arrepentía de lo que acababan de hacer cosa lógica, siendo ambos primos. El moreno no quería que su relación con Rose se fuese a la mierda con eso, así que se giró para encarar a su prima e intentar disculparse, sin acabar muy mal.

—¿Cómo se los diremos? —preguntó Rose, de repente.

—¿Eh? —replicó James. Rose rodó los ojos.

—Cómo diremos que estamos saliendo, siendo primos —aclaró Rose, frunciendo el ceño—. Espero que no pienses que esto de ahora, a sido algo de una vez y ya está. Vas a tener que aguantarme mucho, Jamie.

—Eso espero —dijo James con alivio, mientras tomaba a Rose por la cintura y la besaba—. Eso espero.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios años después<strong>

—Te lo dije —susurró Rose—. Te dije que tendrías que aguantarme mucho.

James rió entre dientes

—Y yo te dije que esperaba esto —replicó James, besándola—. Tú, yo y...

—¡Mamá! —gritaron dos voces infantiles, ambas de niñas.

—Tú, yo y las niñas —terminó James, con una sonrisa. Un nuevo grito sonó.

—Voy a ver que quieren antes de que despierten a William —susurró la pelirroja, saliendo de la cocina—. ¡Helena! ¡Clarisse! ¡Callaros, antes de que despertéis a vuestro hermano!

El llanto de un bebé se oyó desde la planta de arriba. James sonrió, sentándose en una de las sillas de madera, pensando en el cambio que había dado su vida por un simple castigo en los invernaderos.

* * *

><p><strong>3,010<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Nuevo fic, con una de las parejas que más me gustan de esta tercera generación, la de James S./Rose. **

**Bueno, solamente esperar a que os haya gustado. Y sino lo ha hecho... ¡Haced que os guste o iré a vuestra casa y os obligare a que os guste!**

**Nah, es broma... O no.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
